Our Little Family
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) MPREG. Dan and Phil are in a bit of a surprise when they find out very shocking news. (I know terrible summary. Couldn't think of anything else.) Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Don't own Dan or Phil.


**_Another one-shot timeeee! :D It's also MPREG time... Yeah, I went there haha._**

**_Hope you guys enjoyyyy :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

This can't be happening. We never talked about this. I'm only 23 years old.

"Dan?" Phil asked, gently knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Phil." I said looking at the the pregnancy tests in the sink.

"Are you ever going to come out of the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I said, taking a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and had a flashback...

_"Mr. Howell, when we were running our tests on you, we found something... different about you." The doctor said._

_I looked at Phil then looked back at the doctor. "Is it something bad?" I asked fearfully._

_He shook his head. "No, it's just extremely rare. Mr. Howell... you are a carrier." He said._

_"What the hell is that?" I asked._

_"It's a man who get get pregnant." He said._

_My eyes widened. "W-what? How is that even possible?"_

_"It's something with the reproductive system. We don't know what exactly though." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You can carry your own children."_

_"Th-tha'ts... wow." I said in complete shock._

_"Only one in millions are carriers. As I said it's extremely rare." He said._

_Phil and I sat there, both of us at a complete loss of words..._

Phil and I found out that I was a carrier about a year ago. We've always been careful, wearing a condom whenever we had sex but Phil and I got drunk... like extremely drunk, a few weeks ago and I guess that we forgot to use one and now... I'm pregnant.

I walk out of the bathroom, a shocked look on my face still. Phil looked at me worriedly.

"Dan, is everything okay?" Phil asked.

"I-I..." I trailed off.

"Dan?"

I sighed and bit my lip. "Look for yourself." I said walking back into the bathroom. He followed me and I looked down at the pregnancy tests. He followed my eyes.

They widened at the sight. "Are those...?" He asked.

I nodded tearfully. "4 positive pregnancy tests? Yes they are."

"So this means...?"

"We're going to be parents... I'm sorry Phil." I said, some tears falling.

He looked at me urgently before walking over and embracing me."Why are you sorry?"

"Because we've only been together for 4 years and we're not married and... and-" He cut me off with a kiss.

I kissed back and we pulled away when we needed air. I looked at him, tears still in my eyes.

"I don't care about that. You're giving us a child to call our own. I love you so much Dan." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and kissed him again. "Thank you." He mumbled against my lips.

~~~~~9 Months Later~~~~~

I watched as Zoe and Louise cooed over our babies.

Yes, I said babies. I had twins. A boy and a girl.

A boy named Noah Thomas Howell-Lester and a girl named Bridgette Morgan Howell-Lester.

Noah being 21 inches and 8 lbs 14 ounces. Bridgette being 19 inches 7 lbs, 14 ounces. Exactly 1 pound apart.

They're both extremely healthy babies and Phil and I couldn't think they could be anymore perfect.

"Tired?" Louise asked.

I nodded. "Extremely. I don't envy that women go through this." I said chuckling.

"I was in labor for so long with Darcy... Baby Glitter did not want to be born." Louise said laughing.

"I don't know how you did it. I wouldn't be able to." Dan said.

Zoe smiled. "Yay for cesarean sections then."

We all laughed. "Yeah."

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"You doing okay?" Phil asked holding Bridgette.

"Yeah... Just tired." I said, looking over to him from Noah.

He smiled and leaned over, kissing me. "I love you."

I smiled into the kiss. "I love you too Phil. You and our little family."

"Yeah... our little family."

* * *

_**Or Phamily... I couldn't resist, sorry haha.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**_

_**Byebyeee :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
